1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus and, more particularly, to a recording apparatus for recording image data into a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a recording apparatus for recording a moving image signal and an audio signal into a recording medium has been known. In such a kind of recording apparatus, an apparatus which can record a moving image signal to a plurality of recording mediums also exists. For example, as a home-use DVD recorder, a hard disk recorder having a built-in hard disk (HDD) having a large capacity and a DVD drive is disclosed in the Official Gazette of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-288557. The hard disk recorder disclosed in the above Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-288557 has such a function of copying a moving image signal and an audio signal such as a television program or the like which has once been recorded into the HDD, to a DVD loaded into the DVD drive.
A video camera having a function for simultaneously recording the same moving image signal to a plurality of recording mediums has also been put into practical use. By recording the same moving image signal to a plurality of recording mediums as mentioned above, if the moving image signal recorded in one of the plurality of recording mediums is not correctly reproduced or even in the case where one of the plurality of recording mediums was lost, the same moving image can be reproduced from another recording medium.
A technique for controlling a code amount at the time of recording start so that moving images of different recorded scenes can be successively reproduced in a video camera or the like has also been proposed.
However, in the related art, there is such a problem that in the case of simultaneously recording the same moving image to a plurality of recording mediums, such a construction that the moving image is recorded to each recording medium so that the recorded moving image is reproducible successively to a scene recorded just precedingly thereto cannot be realized.
In consideration of the foregoing problems, an aspect of the present invention is to provide a recording apparatus in which when a same moving image is simultaneously recorded to a plurality of recording mediums, a moving image can be recorded to each recording medium so that the recorded moving image is reproducible successively to a scene recorded just precedingly thereto (seamless recording).
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a recording apparatus in which when a moving image is recorded to a plurality of recording mediums, the user is enabled to judge without a burden whether or not a moving image can be recorded to each recording medium so that the recorded moving image is reproducible successively to a scene recorded just precedingly thereto.